A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. For example, a mobile terminal may be configured to display media content via a display screen, play media content, support data and voice communications, capture images and video via a camera, record audio, receive media content via broadcast or multi cast signals, support game playing, or perform other functions.
Functionality of a mobile terminal may be increased by improving software, hardware, or other components of the mobile terminal. Recent improvements, for example, allow a large image to be displayed quickly on a display screen of the mobile terminal for viewing by a user.
Unfortunately, a large image may be displayed as a small, high-resolution image on a display screen of a mobile terminal if the display screen is too small to fit the entire image. Thus, a user may frequently zoom in or zoom out to view the image. Accordingly, systems and methods are needed that to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.